


A Snowy Favor

by SilversEdge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversEdge/pseuds/SilversEdge
Summary: When Roman's family asks to meet Virgil, neither realize that they believe the two are dating. Stuck in a cabin together for the Vacation, what will happen to their relationship?





	A Snowy Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSPrincxietyTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/gifts).



> This is a (very) belated Christmas gift for TSPrincxietyTrash. They're amazing and a really good friend and you should go check out their works too!

“Roman, I refuse. You take the bed and I’ll take the couch. Besides I’ve slept in worse spots.”

“No, I’ll take the couch, it’s my fault we’re here anyway. If I would have spoken up at first and made it clear that you weren’t my boyfriend then we wouldn’t be stuck in this position.”

Virgil could only think back to how this all started, letting the image play in his mind.

-

“Virgil please, my family really wants to meet you. They’ve heard me talk about you often enough. Come on Virgil, one little trip won’t hurt, plus it’s all payed for anyway, and you don’t actually have to ski, you can sit in the lodge drinking hot chocolate while the rest of the family is out. Heck, I’ll even stay back with you.”

Virgil knew he meant to say no, but what came out past his lips instead was. “You buy me the new ‘Set It Off’ CD when it comes out.”

Roman nodded with that. “Deal.”  
\- -  
Once at the cabin that seemed huge, Virgil couldn't help but to look around. It almost as if it was a chalet. Decorated beautifully for the winter holiday with holly and wreaths and garland all around, Virgil could only stare at it in awe. This is not what he had pictured. Though he should have given he was asked on a holiday skiing trip at all.

“Roman, so this is your boyfriend, he’s just lovely.”

Eyes opening wide, Virgil froze as a woman hugged him tight, his eyes wide on Roman who looked equally as shocked.

“Mother, Virgil has social anxiety, he doesn’t like strangers hugging him.”

Letting him go, the lovely Mrs. Prince turned toward her son horrified. “Roman, you know to tell me these things!” Looking back towards Virgil, she smiled softly. “I’m sorry dear, he can be so clueless sometimes when it comes to social graces. We’ve tried to teach him, but sometimes things just don’t stick. Now come along, Let me show you each to your room. You have to unpack after all, dinner is in an hour.  
-

Virgil just sighed as he shook his thoughts free and eyed his friend. He couldn’t help but to contemplate all the ways he could get back at Roman for this one.

“Also, she thinks we’re dating. You are putting a stop to this. Tell her we’re not dating.”

“Virgil, I can’t do that. She likes you; do you know how hard it is to please that woman? Once she takes a liking to someone, no one can convince her otherwise.”

“Roman, either you tell her or I will. It’s bad enough we’re in the same room with one bed, but-“

“Virgil, if you do this for me, I’ll get you backstage passes to the next Set It Off concert, including being able to meet the band.”

“You sure do play dirty, don’t you? Deal.”

Roman spoke then and Virgil could have heard the words ‘you have no idea.’

“What was that Ro?”

Roman laughed as he left the room. “Nothing dearest~”

Virgil sighed as he walked out with him, this was going to be a long few days.  
~

At dinner that night, Virgil sighed as he picked up a fork to eat some of the ham that was served. At least this part wasn’t too fancy and it was just a simple meal with all of them around the table. He watched Roman talk to his mother and tried to keep the conversation on generalities and not anywhere close to his fake relationship.

“So Virgil, how did my son manage to sweep you off your feet? You don’t look like one to fall for easily flattery?”

Apparently Virgil forgot that his father had been paying attention too and Roman couldn’t distract both of them at once.

“You’re right, I’m not. But you know Roman, how stubborn he is. I could say he wore me down, but then that wouldn’t be anywhere close to the truth. More like…” Virgil had to stop to think, it was if some muse were speaking the words for him “more like he slowly tore apart the walls that I had built to keep people out and before I realized it, he had wormed his way into my life and into my heart. So after a pretty bad panic attack, I sort of launched myself at him and kissed him. Way to break the ice, huh?”

The laughter that came from Roman’s dad left Virgil blushing, and even though lying made him uncomfortable, he knew it would be worse if he didn’t lie. Looking up to Roman, he tried to manage a wink before looking back down at his food. He didn’t see Roman blushing with that, or the knowing look on his mother’s face.

After dinner was over, they were dismissed and Roman and Virgil retreated to their room. Avoiding the conversation, they both got ready for bed, taking turns in the bathroom before coming back out and staring at each other.

“I told you Roman, I’m not taking the bed.”

“Virgil, we’ve been over this already. Here, you know what? This bed is big enough. We can share it easily without bothering each other. I’m not going to take no for an answer. Now unless you want me to man handle you and give you bruises my family will think are from, licentious activities, I suggest you get in the damn bed.”

Virgil just blushed and moved to push Roman away before getting under the covers and turning so his back was to Roman. Hearing a chuckle, Virgil blushed further and pulled the blanket up to his cheeks and prayed that Roman hadn’t actually seen him start blushing or the start of arousal that those demanding words had inflicted on his body. Feeling the bed dip next to him, Virgil had no idea how he would be getting to sleep this night.

Come early the next morning, as the dregs of sleep was still holding its claws in Virgil, all he knew was that he felt warm. Nuzzling into the bed, he inhaled. A scent of musk with hints of vanilla tickled his nose and he smiled to himself at the pleasing scent. Wrapping his arms tighter around what he was holding onto, he just sighed and started falling back into a deeper sleep. That was when his brain caught up with him. He didn’t go to sleep holding anything, especially not something that that hints of vanilla. Eyes opening, a chest was right in front of his face. A clothed chest, but a chest nevertheless. 

Screeching as he pulled away, he thought he had almost found freedom until strong arms pulled him back, face first into his chest. A blush scorched Virgil’s face and he would always wonder how Roman was saved from a second degree burn that morning. Trying to push Roman away, he grunted with the effort. Boy was his friend strong.

“Roman, let go of me, I’m not your teddy bear.”

“Ngg. Five more minutes.”

Rolling his eyes at the response, Virgil settled down, arms crossed as best as he could. But he eventually relaxed, letting himself enjoy something for the few moments he could. Before he knew it, Virgil had fallen asleep once again. 

-  
A little while later, Roman nuzzled in, breathing in, enjoying the scent of jasmine and violets with a hint of musk. There was nothing that he knew of that smelled of that in his bed, and a look of confusion passed over his face before he opened his eyes and barely kept from making a startled noise. In front of him laid Virgil, wrapped in his arms, looking more peaceful than he had ever seen him. Though he was surprised that Virgil couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating; Roman felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest. Carefully extracting himself from the bed, he quickly, but silently made his way to the bathroom. Leaning against the sink, he just looked at himself in the mirror before glancing to the reflection of the door where he could see Virgil in the bed.

“I’m in over my head.. Way over my head. Why am I so stupid?” Sighing, Roman moved to wash his face before getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen.

A bit of time later, after a bit of an awkward breakfast, Roman somehow managed to talk Virgil into trying skiing. Virgil was uncomfortable with it, but he did like how he looked all bundle up in the snow gear, in shades of purple and white. Following Roman out to the slopes, an easy one at that, Virgil was biting his lip, nervous. Roman walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, sqeezing lightly. 

“Just remember the lessons you’ve had and you’ll be fine Virgil.”

Virgil nodded and moved to start down the hill, being careful. Roman followed behind, a small smile on his face. Throughout the day and the hours spent out in the cold, Virgil had found himself smiling, laughing with how much fun he was actually having. 

At the end of the day, Roman and Virgil found themselves sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets with cups of hot coco in their hands. Leaning together as they watched the fire crackle, Virgil didn’t notice as his head laid on Roman’s shoulder, just enjoying the peacefulness of the scene. 

“Hey Virgil?”

Looking up at Roman, Virgil blinked a bit sleepy, only vaguely realizing that it was a good thing that his cup was empty. After a very long blink,, he found Roman’s face close to his own. A bit more awake now, he set up more, putting the cup on the end table, face still inches from Roman’s own, those bright green eyes of his friend kept flicking down to his lips before back up. 

 

“Virgil… there were multiple reasons I asked you to come, and not just the ones I mentioned. I’ve had a huge crush on you for a while, and I wanted to take this chance to ask you if you would be mine?”

Hearing those soft words, Virgil couldn’t help but smile softly and raised a hand to cup Roman’s cheek. Instead of physical words, Virgil reply was of lips meeting lips, two sets of eyes fluttering closed with the sensation. Virgil knew they would need to talk, to discuss everything, but in this moment, with the warmth of the fire before them and the snow falling slowly outside, it was perfect.


End file.
